tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Other Languages
Since its creation, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends has been broadcast in many languages other than English. Bosnia and Herzegovina In Bosnia and Herzegovina, the series is called "Tomas i drugari". Trivia * The Bosnian dub of Season 1 credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was redubbed. Brazil In Brazil, the series is known as "Thomas e seus amigos" and is narrated by Tatá Guarnieri from the first season to the fifth and Hero of the Rails onwards and Dário de Castro from the eighth season to the twelfth Trivia * George Carlin is credited as the narrator on several DVD releases, despite being redubbed. *The sixth-seventh season were never dubbed. China In China, the series is known in Mandarin as "火車頭日記" which translates to Diary of a Locomotive, although the series was later reintroduced as "托马斯＆朋友", meaning "Thomas & Friends". Trivia * The Chinese narrations of the fourth season credit George Carlin as the narrator, even though they were redubbed. The opening credits of the new series also credit Michael Angelis as the narrator even though it was redubbed. * Thomas & Friends is one of the very few television programmes originally produced in English to have aired in mainland China, not including Hong Kong or Macau. This is due to China's efforts to protect their own film industry. Hong Kong * In Hong Kong, both the British English dub and a local Cantonese dub entitled "湯馬仕小火車" are shown. Croatia In Croatia, the series is known as "Tomica i Prijatelji". The current narrator is Tomislav Stojković. Character Names * Thomas - Tomica/Thomas * Edward - Edo * Henry - Hrvoje * Gordon - Gordan * James - Jurica/Jakov * Percy - Pero * Toby - Bruno * Duck - Darko * Donald - Danko/Dinko * Douglas- Domagoj/Branko * Oliver - Oliver * Emily - Ema * Murdoch - Damir * Spencer - Stjepan * Arthur - Antun * Harvey - Janko * Molly - Mara * Rosie - Roza * Daisy - Zlatica * Salty - Slani * Dennis - Denis * Neville - Nenad * Cranky - Živko * Terence - Zoran * Trevor - Tvrtko * Bertie - Bero * Skarloey - Vinko * Rheneas - Zvonko * Sir Handel - g. Krešimir * Peter Sam - Petar * Rusty - Tibor * Duncan - Ivan * Freddie - Ferdo * Mighty Mac - Moćni Mak * Harold - Kruno/Hari * Annie and Clarabel - Ana i Klara * Henrietta - Hrvojka/Helena * Rocky - Igor * Bill and Ben - Mate/Roko i Frane * Hector - Hektor * Hank - Toni * Flora - Flora * Whiff - Ćuh * Billy - Bili Trivia *The Opening Credits in Season 1 credits Ringo Starr as the Narrator even though it was redubbed. Czech Republic In the Czech Republic, the series is known as "Locomotiva Tomáš". The first-third seasons were narrated by Radovan Vaculík and since the fourth season it has been narrated by Bohuslav Kalva. Character Names * Thomas - Tomáš * Edward - Eduard * Henry - Jindra * James - Jakub * Toby - Tobý * Duck - Kačer * Toad - Ropucha * S. C. Ruffey - Ošumělý * Bulgy - Nafuka * Caroline - Karolína * George - Jirka * Duke - Vévoda Trivia *The opening credits from the third-eighth season credits Michael Angelis as the narrator, even though it was redubbed. Denmark In Denmark the series is known as Thomas Og Vennerne and has been narrated by Povl Dissing from the first to third seasons, Tommy Kenter from the fourth to the seventh season, from the eighth to the sixteenth seasons, and then Lars Mikkelsen from the seventeenth season onwards. Voice Cast * Caspar Phillipson - Thomas, Henry, and Troublesome Trucks * Troells Toya - James, Percy, Paxton, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt * Torbjørn Hummel - Spencer and Sir Robert Norramby * Tillie Bech - Caitlin and Millie Finland ]] ]] In Finland, the series is known as "Tuomas Veturi" and is currently narrated by Aku Laitinen. Character Names * Thomas - Tuomas * Edward - Edvard * Henry - Henri * Gordon - Jori * James - Jaska * Percy - Pekka * Toby - Topi * Emily - Emilia * Duck - Ankka * Douglas - Taneli * Oliver - Oliivi * Mavis - Maija * Bill and Ben - Ville ja Veikko * Daisy - Päivikki * Stepney - Severi * Salty - Salttu/ Sami * Harvey - Harri * 'Arry and Bert - Arttu ja Perttu * Murdoch - Markus * Skarloey - Santeri * Rheneas - Rasmus * Rusty - Risto * Duncan - Tauno * Freddie - Reetu * Duke - Herttua * Annie and Clarabel - Anni ja Klaara * Toad - Tomi * S. C. Ruffey - Sylvester * Bertie - Lassi * Terence - Tero * Harold - Harald * Trevor - Teppo * Bulgy - Jurottaja * Caroline - Karoliina * Cranky - Niilo * Bulstrode - Äyskäri * Max and Monty - Max ja Masa Trivia *The Opening Credits of the classic series credits Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis as the narrators, even though it was redubbed. France In French, the series is known as "Thomas et ses Amis" or "Thomas le Petit Train" (Thomas the Small Train). The first five seasons were narrated by Gérard Boucaron and all seasons beyond included both a narrator and voice actors. Blanche Ravalec later narrated the series between the sixth season and the fifteenth season. Since the sixteenth season Philippe Catoire has narrated the series. In France, the series used to be shown on France 5 until the end of the fifteenth season; since it has been broadcast on Gulli from Season 16 onwards. Season 15 was also re-aired on Gulli and was renarrated by Philippe Catoire. Character Names * Edward - Edouard * Henry - Henri/Henry * Percy - Pierre/Percy * Stepney - Sylvain/Stepney * Dennis - Dennis/Timo * Skarloey - Barnabé * Rheneas - Philéas * Sir Handel - Monsieur Handel * Peter Sam - Pierre-Jean/Peter Sam * Duncan- Dominque/Duncan * Mighty Mac - Super Mac * Duke - Duc * Clarabel - Claire/Clarabel * Cranky - Félix/Cranky * Harold - Hérbert/Harold * Bertie - Bertrand/Bertie * Terence - Thierry * Troublesome Trucks - Villain Wagon-Bennen * Sir Topham Hatt - Monsieur Gédéon Gibus * Farmer McColl - Monsieur Mac Coy Voice Cast * Fabrice Trojani - Thomas (eighth-twelfth seasons), James (eighth season onwards), Hank, and Charlie (sixteenth season onwards'')'' * Bernard de Mory - Thomas (Hero of the Rails onwards) and some children * Tony Marot - Percy (eighth season onwards) * Michel Lasorne - Sir Topham Hatt (eighth-twelfth seasons) * Blanche Ravalec - Emily, Lady (Calling All Engines!), Mavis, Rosie, Molly, Belle, Flora, Elizabeth, Madge, Millie, Annie and Clarabel, Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Alicia Botti, The Teacher, and The Laundry Lady * Thierry Kazazian - Gordon (eighth season onwards), Donald, Charlie (thirteenth - fifteenth seasons), Ferdinand, Diesel, Salty, Den, Troublesome Trucks, and Mr. Bubbles Trivia * Sodor is called "Chicalor". * Michael Brandon is credited as the narrator in the opening, even though it was redubbed. Germany In Germany the series is known as "Thomas, die kleine Lokomotive" (Thomas the Small Locomotive) or "Thomas und seine Freunde" (Thomas and His Friends). In the classic series, Thomas is also sometimes called "Thomas die Rangierlokomotive" (the closest translation for "Thomas the Tank Engine", literally meaning "Thomas the Shunting Engine"). It was narrated by Manfred Steffen from Season 1 to Season 5. Since Season 8 Sky du Mont has narrated it. Voice Cast * Christian Stark: Thomas * Christos Topulos: Edward * Michael Bideller: Henry, Dash, and Sir Topham Hatt (twelfth - thirteenth seasons) * Tetje Mierendorf: Gordon and Whiff * Tobias Schmidt: James * Robin Brosch: Percy and Ferdinand * Volker Hanisch: Toby * Sascha Draeger: Bill and Ben * Kristina von Weltzien: Emily * Till Huster: Spencer * Simona Pahl: Rosie * Kai-Hendrik Möller: Hiro and Harold * Matthias Klimsa: Charlie * Robert Missler: Bash and Victor * Jesse Grimm: Scruff and Rheneas * Angela Quast: Belle (fifteenth season and Day of the Diesels) * Monika Hein: Belle (King of the Railway onwards) and Clarabel (seventeenth season only) * Rainer Schmitt: Stephen, Bert, and Flynn * Jan-David Rönfeldt: Connor * Merete Brettschneider: Caitlin * Johannes Semm: Timothy * Holger Mahlich: Gator * Eberhard Haar: Diesel (twelfth - fifteenth seasons) and Sir Topham Hatt (fourteenth season onwards) * Martin May: Diesel (Day of the Diesels onwards) * Joey Cordevin: Mavis * Jürgen Holdorf: 'Arry and Diesel 10 * Walter Wigand: Salty and Cranky * Burkhard Schmeer: Den * Lennardt Krüger: Dart * Martin Brücker: Paxton (Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Tobias Diakow: Paxton (King of the Railway onwards) * Jens Wendland: Skarloey * Daniel Montoya: Sir Handel * Marios Gavrilis: Peter Sam * Arash Marandi: Rusty * Henning Nöhren: Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Nils Rieke: Luke (King of the Railway onwards) * Julia Holmes: Annie * Margrit Strassburger: Clarabel (Blue Mountain Mystery - King of the Railway) and Dowager Hatt * Marion von Stengel: Clarabel (Tale of the Brave onwards) * Gerhart Hinze: Rocky * Dagmar Dreke: Marion * Tim Kreuer: Jack * Robert Kotulla: Kevin * Achim Buch: Merrick and Reg * Konstantin Gradus: Owen * Joshy Peters: Farmer McColl and Farmer Trotter * Benjamin Morik: Mr. Percival * Fabian Harloff: Mr. Bubbles * Bernd Stephan: Sir Robert Norramby * Carsten Krabbe: The Dock Manager (Tale of the Brave) Character Names * Whiff - Mief * Mighty Mac - Big Mac * The Fat Controller - Der dicke Kontrolleur * Troublesome Trucks - die Widerspenstige Waggons (literally "the wayward wagons" or "the rebellious wagons") * Dowager Hatt - die Witwe Hatt (literally "the Widow Hatt") * Sir Robert Norramby - Sir Robert Norwambie Trivia * Seasons 6 and 7 were never dubbed into German. * For seasons 11 and 12, the eighth season's opening titles are used with the German Engine Roll Call. Greece In Greece, the show is called "Τομας το Τρενακι" (Tomas To Trenaki) which when literally translated means "Thomas the Small Train" Character Names * Edward - Eddie * Henry - Charlie * Gordon - Johnny * James - Jimmy * Percy - Jerry * The Fat Controller - Chontropatata (Fat Potato)/Sir Topham Hatt - Mr. Tall Hat * Duck - Jackie * Bulgy - Xontrouli (Plump) * Skarloey - Mattheus * Sir Handel - Paul * Peter Sam - Pedro Trivia * The show was first dubbed in Greek in 2001. * The original theme song is in a lower pitch and has lyrics. * The model-era episodes feature a female voice actor who provides narration and female voices, while a male narrator provides voices for all male characters. * The original intro featured scenes of Gordon, Henry and Edward over the first few seconds of the usual intro, so the title could be edited, as HiT did not provide a blank intro. * Season 8 has the original intro. * Some DVD releases feature a blank version of the edited intro. * All episodes from the first to fifth seasons are listed in the credits as being made in 1984. * DVD releases of eighth season episodes feature the new theme during the credits, despite the original theme playing during the intro. * Ringo Starr is credited as narrator on all episodes from the first-fifth and eighth seasons; despite only narrating the first two in English. Michael Angelis is also credited in the CGI series as well. * All TV broadcasts of episodes from the first-fifth and eighth seasons have the Thomas and Gordon title card. * On most DVD releases of the eighth season, the first episode has the Thomas and Gordon title card. * Some DVD releases of the eighth season, the bridge scene where the title card usually appears is cut out and replaced by the season eight style title card. * From Season 9 until The Great Discovery, the original theme remained with the new intro. * The narrator and voice actors are not credited. * In Calling All Engines!, the narrator accidentally says James instead of Jimmy once. * When season 13 aired (2013), the show was revamped; the characters regained their English names and the Engine Roll Call was completely re-written. * This is the only language to completely re-write the Engine Roll Call. * Season 6, Season 7, Jack and the Sodor Construction Company and Hero of the Rails were never dubbed into Greek. * This is the only language to feature Duck being a female character. Hindi In Hindi, the series is known as थॉमस टैंक इंजन और दोस्तों (Thŏmasa ṭaiṅka in̄jana aura dōstōṁ), which means Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Trivia *The Hindi narrations of the fourth and fifth seasons credit Michael Angelis as the narrator, even though it was redubbed. *The Hindi narrator is uncredited. Hungary In Hungary, the series is known as "Thomas a Gözmozdony" which means "Thomas the Steam Engine". It is also known as "Thomas és Baratai" which means "Thomas and Friends." It was first broadcasted on Minimax in 2006 and was later broadcasted on M1 and recently on JimJamTV. It is narrated by Zoltán Csankó. Trivia * The Engine Roll Call was not translated into Hungarian, except during the opening titles. * In the opening, Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis are credited as the narrators even though it was redubbed. Iceland In Iceland, the series was known in Icelandic as "Tommi togvagn og vinir hans" and was narrated by David Thor Jonsson, but the series was not very popular, possibly since there are no longer any railways in Iceland. Indonesia In Indonesia the series retains its English title. From Season 13 through to 15 the series was dubbed into Indonesian. Trivia *Despite the narration being in Indonesian, the Engine Roll Call is still in English. *Michael Angelis is credited as narrator in the opening credits, even though it was redubbed. Israel In Israel, the series was dubbed into Hebrew as "תומס הקטר" and later on as "תומס הקטר וחברים". The show aired on Hop in the classic series, the Israeli Educational TV for the new seasons, and on Hop again for the CGI series. It has been narrated by Simcha Barbiro, Ron Druyan, and Dan Shatzberg. Character Names * Edward - אדי (Eddie; Classic Series), אדוארד (Edward; Season 8 onwards) * Sir Topham Hatt - המפקח השמן (The Fat Controller), מר מגבעת (Mr. Top Hat), אדון מגבעת (Sir Top Hat; Thomas and the Magic Railroad), המפקח הגדול (The Big Controller; CGI Series) Voice Cast * Duriel Zohar - Thomas * Nir Ron - Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt * Yehonatan Magon - Percy, Dash * Gadi Levi - Toby, Salty, Victor, Ferdinand, Spencer * Talya Barkay - Rosie, Belle, Lady Hatt * Miya Kadosh - Emily * Dan Shatzberg - Cranky * Dor Serugo - Bash, Kevin Trivia * Simcha Barbiro ties with Welsh narrator John Ogwen, Polish narrator Stefan Knothe and Dutch narrator Erik de Zwart as the longest serving narrator for a non-English dub of the series. * Edward's nickname Eddie was used in this dub, until the New Series, where his name was corrected to אדוארד (Edward). * The word Fireman was mistranslated as כבאי (Firefighter), the literal opposite of a Railway Fireman. The proper term is מסיק. * Terence's name was mispronounced as "Trance". * The credits misspelled HiT Entertainment's name as "היט אינטרטיימנט", which translates to "HiT Intertaiment", instead of "היט אנטרטיינמנט" ("HiT Entertainment"). Italy In Italy, the series is known as "Il Trenino Thomas" and is currently narrated by Giorgio Locuratolo. The series airs on JimJamTV. Trivia *The Italian dub of Season 1 credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was redubbed, and the rest of the credits are in Italian. Japan ]] ]] ]] In Japan, the series is translated as "きかんしゃトーマス" (Romaji: "Kikansha Tōmasu" - Thomas the Locomotive). Thomas is popular in Japan due to the prevalance of railways in Japan. This version of the show has also had individual voice actors since the model series. It was broadcasted on Fuji Television from first season until eighth season, and broadcasted from ninth season to thirteenth season on TV Tokyo and recently on NHK and Cartoon Network. Leo Morimoto was the narrator from the first to the eighth season and since the ninth season, Jon Kabria has been the narrator. Character Names * Thomas - トーマス - Tōmasu * Edward - エドワード - Edowādo * Henry - ヘンリー - Henrī * Gordon - ゴードン - Gōdon * James - ジェームス - Jēmusu * Percy - パーシー - Pāshī * Toby - トビー - Tobī * Duck - ダック - Dakku * Donald - ドナルド- Donarudo * Douglas - ダグラス- Dagurasu * Oliver - オリバー - Oribā * Emily - エミリー - Emirī * Bill - ビル - Biru * Ben - ベン - Ben * Stepney ステップニー - Suteppunī * Diesel - ディーゼル - Dīzeru * Daisy - デイジー - Deijī * BoCo - ボコ - Boko * Mavis - メイビス - Meibisu * Skarloey - スカーロイ - Sukāroi * Rheneas - レニアス - Reniasu * Sir Handel - サー・ハンデル - Sā・Handeru * Peter Sam - ピータ・サム - Pīta・Samu * Rusty - ラスティ Rasuti * Duncan - ダンカン Dankan * Duke デューク - Dyūku * Freddie フレディー - Furedī * Mighty Mac マイティマック - Maitimakku * Bertram バートラム - Bātoramu * Smudger スマージャ - Sumāja * Proteus プロテウス - Puroteusu * Bertie - バーティー Bātī * Terence - テレンス Terensu * Harold - ハロルド Harorudo * Trevor - トレバー - Torebā * Caroline - キャロライン - Kyarorain * George - ジョージ - Jōji * Cranky - クランキー - Kurankī * 'Arry - ハリー - Harī * Bert - バート - Bāto * Lady - レディー - Redī * Diesel 10 - ディーゼル10 - Dīzeru 10 * Salty - ソルティー - Sorutī * Harvey - ハーヴィー - Hāvī * Jack - ジャック - Jakku * Alfie - アルフィー - Arufī * Nelson - ネルソン - Neruson * Max - マックス - Makkusu * Monty - モンティ - Monti * Kelly - ケリー - Kerī * Byron - バイロン - Bairon * Ned - ネッド - Needo * Isobella - イザベラ - Izabera * Patrick - パトリック - Patorikku * Buster - バスター - Basutā * Spencer - スペンサー - Supensā * Arthur - アーサー - Āsā * Neville ネビル - Nebiru * Molly モリー - Morī * Rosie - ロージー - Rōjī * Stanley スタンリー - Sutanrī * Whiff ウィフ - Wifu * Billy ビリー - Birī * Rocky - ロッキー Rokkī * Hiro - ヒロ - Hiro * Victor - ビクター - Bikutā * Charlie チャーリー - Chārī * Kevin - ケビン - Kebin * Dash - ダッシュ - Dasshu * Bash - バッシュ - Basshu * Ferdinand - ファーディナンド - Fādinando * Fergus - ファーガス - Fāgasu * Elizabeth - エリザベス - Erizabesu * Murdoch - マードック - Mādokku * Toad - トード - Tōdo * Bulgy - バルジー - Barujī * Belle - ベル - Beru * Hank - ハンク - Hanku * Scruff - スクラフ Sukurafu * Flora - フロラ - Furora * Stephen - スティーブン - Sutībun * Connor - コナー - Konā * Caitlin - ケイトリン Keitorin * Millie - ミリー - Mirī * Porter - ポーター - Pōtā * Gator - ゲイター - Geitā * Timothy - ティモシー - Timoshī * Marion - マリオン - Marion * Reg - レッジ - Rejji * Samson - サムソン - Samuson * Dennis - デニス - Denisu * Dodge - ドッヂ - Dojji * Splatter - スプラッター - Supurattā * Den - デン - Den * Dart - ダート - Dāto * Paxton - パクストン - Pakusuton * Norman - ノーマン - Nōman * Sidney - シドニー Shidonī * Luke - ルーク Rūku * Flynn - フリン - Furin * Winston - ウィンストン - Winsuton * Stafford - スタフォード - Sutafōdo * Annie - アニー - Anī * Clarabel - クララベル - Kuraraberu * Henrietta - ヘンリエッタ - Henrietta * Old Slow Coach - オールド・スローコーチ - Ōrudo・Surōkōchi * S.C.Ruffey - スクラフィー - Sukurafī * Troublesome Trucks - いじわる貨車- Ijiwaru Kasha (Malicious Trucks) * Troublesome Trucks - いたずら貨車 - Itazura Kasha (Mischief-Making Trucks) * Rocky - ロッキー - Rokkī * Hector - ヘクター - Hekutā * Lorry 1 / 2 / 3 - ローリー Rōrī 1 / 2 / 3 * Butch - ブッチ - Bucchi * Madge - マージ - Māji * Tiger Moth - タイガー・モス - Taigā・Mosu * Bulstrode - バルストロード - Barusutorōdo * Jeremy - ジェレミー - Jeremī * Captain - キャプテン - Kyaputen * Thumper - サンパー - Sanpā * Colin - コリン - Korin * Ol' Wheezy - オールド・ウィージー - Ōrudo・Wījī * Hee-Haw - ヒーホー - Hīhō * Happy Hook - ハッピー・フック - Happī・Fukku * Owen - オーウェン - Ōwen * Merrick - メリック - Merikku * Flying Scotsman - フライング・スコッツマン - Furaingu Sukottsuman * Sir Topham Hatt - トップハム・ハット卿 - Toppuhamu・Hatto Kyou * Lady Hatt - ハット卿夫人 - Hatto Kyoufujin * Dowager Hatt - トップハム・ハット卿のお母さん - Toppuhamu Hatto no Okāsan (Sir Topham Hatt's Mother) * Mrs. Kyndley - キンドリー夫人 - Kyandorī Fujin * Jenny Packard - ジェニー・パッカード - Jenī・Pakkādo * Mr. Percival - ミスター・パーシバル - Misutā・Pāshibaru * Farmer McColl - マッコールさん - Makkōrusan * Farmer Trotter - トロッターさん - Torottāsan * Alicia Botti アリシア・ボッティー - Arishia・Botī * The Duke of Boxford - ボックスフォード公爵 - Bokusufōdo Koushaku * The Duchess of Boxford ボックスフォード公爵夫人 Bokusofōdo Koushakufujin * Sir Robert Norramby ロバート・ノランビー伯爵 Robāto・Noranbī Hakushaku Trivia *This is the first country that gave the show its own individual voice cast. *In this version, the nameboards are used for introduction of the characters who appeared in each episode. From eighth season, the narrator calls title of episode at the end of each episode. *'Arry is called "Harry". *After the eighth season, the original voice cast was replaced due to the show switching to another broadcasting station. *The eleventh season episodes use the ninth - tenth season opening. *It is unknown why the twelfth season was skipped, but it is believed that kids would be confused of seeing the mixture of live action with CGI. Although some episodes of the season has been shown exclusively at Thomas Land's 3D Theatre and Video on Demand in Japan. *In seventeenth season, The Opening Credits credited Greg Tiernan as a director from Steamie Stafford, the 1st episode of the season in Japanese broadcast order, but it was fixed from Gone Fishing, the 13th episode of the season. *Jack and the Sodor Construction Company was never released on DVD in Japan. * In some Thomas CGI movies they sounded low-pitched. South Korea In South Korea the series is translated as "꼬마기관차 토마스와 친구들" and is narrated by Kim Seung-jun. Latin America In Latin American countries, the series is called "Thomas y sus Amigos" and is currently narrated by Óscar Gómez. It is often broadcast on Discovery Kids. It currently airs on Canal 5 in Mexico but used to air on Azteca 7. The narration was previously provided by Diego Brizzi from Seasons 1-5, Salvador Delgado from Seasons 6-7 and Arturo Mercado Jr. from Seasons 8-11. Voice Cast Since Hero of the Rails, there has been a voice cast: * Javier Olguín: Thomas and Percy * Herman López: Edward and Toby * Ricardo Silva: Henry * Dafnis Fernández: Gordon * Mario Castañeda: James * Roberto Gutiérrez: Duck * Mario Filio: Oliver * Diana Pérez: Emily * Alan Bravo: Bill * Benjamín Rivera: Ben (seventeenth season only) and The Maithwaite Stationmaster (Double Trouble only) * Miguel Ángel Leal: Ben (Tale of the Brave onwards) and Sir Handel * Enrique Cervantes: Harvey * Leonardo García: Spencer * Mildred Barrera: Rosie * Ernesto Lezama: Whiff, Mr. Bubbles, and the Bird Watcher * César Árias: Hiro * Gabriel Ortiz: Charlie * Miguel Ángel Ruiz: Bash * Carlo Vázquez: Dash * Héctor Moreno: Ferdinand * Mayra Arellano: Belle * Eduardo Fonseca: Stephen * José Arenas: Connor * Mireya Mendoza: Caitlin * Moisés Iván Mora: Porter * Roberto Carrillo: Timothy * Alfonso Ramírez: Gator * Jorge Ornelas: Diesel * Irina Índigo: Mavis * Víctor Delgado: 'Arry * Jorge Badillo: Bert * Gerardo Reyero: Diesel 10 (Misty Island Rescue onwards, excluding Day of the Diesels), the Duke of Boxford, and the Maithwaite Stationmaster (Wonky Whistle only) * Jorge Santos: Salty and Farmer McColl (thirteenth season only) * Víctor Covarrubias: Den * Jorge Ramírez: Dart * Kaihiamal Martínez: Paxton * Juan Alfonso Carralero: Norman * Luis Alfonso Mendoza: Winston * Alan Prieto: Stafford * Esteban Desco: Skarloey * Noé Velázquez: Rheneas * Arturo Cataño: Peter Sam * Ricardo Mendoza: Duncan * Guillermo Coria: Victor * Bruno Coronel: Luke * Annie Rojas: Millie * Norma Iturbe: Annie (Blue Mountain Mystery - Not So Slow Coaches) * Olga Hnidey: Annie (Tale of the Brave onwards) * Ruth Toscano: Clarabel * Adriana Casas: Marion and Henrietta * Edson Matus: Bertie and a zookeeper (Steamie Stafford only) * Salvador Reyes: Harold (Misty Island Rescue - Edward the Hero) * Daniel del Roble: Harold (Stop that Bus! onwards) * Octavio Rojas: Cranky * José Luis Orozco: Butch * Nacho Rodríguez: Jack * Manuel Campuzano: Kevin * Armando Réndiz: Captain * Armando Coria: Flynn * Blas García: Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Lowham Hatt * Loretta Santini: Dowager Hatt * Luis Alfonso Padilla: Farmer McColl (fifteenth season only) * Igor Cruz: Farmer McColl (sixteenth season onwards) * Carlos Águila: The Mayor of Sodor (thirteenth season only) * Rocío Garcel: The Duchess of Boxford * Carlos Hernández: Mr. Percival * Humberto Vélez: Sir Robert Norramby * Rolando de Castro: Sir Robert Norramby (Tale of the Brave only) * César Izaguirre: The Welsh Bird Watcher * Roberto Mendiola: The Grumpy Passenger * Irwin Daayán: The Knapford Stationmaster (A Blooming Mess only) * Gerardo García: The Maithwaite Stationmaster (A Blooming Mess only) * Dulce Guerrero: The Laundry Lady * Óscar Bonfiglio: The Dock Manager (seventeenth season onwards) * Óscar Flores: Rail Workers (The Frozen Turntable) * Benjamín Shizuru: Some Children (Steamie Stafford) Trivia * The Fat Controller was referred to as "The Fat Inspector" in the Classic Series, but from Season 8 onwards, he is called "Sir Topham Hatt". * For seasons 1-7, the Season 6 intro is used and afterwards, the engines are introduced. * The opening credits from Season 8 onwards credit Michael Brandon and Mark Moraghan as the narrator, even though it was redubbed. * The official website had not been updated since the release of Misty Island Rescue. Also, the videos on the site use the narration for Spain. Middle East In Arabic speaking countries, the series is known as توماس والأصدقاء. The Netherlands In the Netherlands, the series is known as "Thomas de Stoomlocomotief" and is narrated by Erik de Zwart from the first season to the eleventh season and up to Day of the Diesels for the specials and Michiel de Jong from Blue Mountain Mystery onwards for the specials and the thirteenth season for the television series. Cast *Jürgen Theuns - Thomas (Hero of the Rails onwards) *Reinder van der Naalt- Henry, Percy, Bill and Ben, Spencer, Diesel, Paxton and Bertie *Leo Richardson - Gordon *Jeremy Luton - James and Cranky *Stan Limburg - Porter, Dart, Rheneas, Rusty, Reg and Sir Robert Norramby *Paul Disbergen- Harvey, Stephen, Connor, Gator, Timothy, Salty and Peter Sam *Marjolein Algera- Emily, Marion, Kevin, Annie and Clarabel *Barry Beijer- Charlie *Marloes van den Heuvel- Belle *Maarten Wansink- Sir Topham Hatt Character Names * Whiff - Snif *Mighty Mac - Jut en Jul *Bulgy - Dikkie *Sir Topham Hatt - Meneer Hoogsma Hoed *S.C. Ruffey - Schoffie Trivia *The sixth season, the seventh season and the twelfth season were never dubbed into Dutch. Currently, Erik de Zwart ties with Welsh narrator John Ogwen, Polish narrator Stefan Knothe and Hebrew narrator Simcha Barbiro as the longest serving narrator for a non-English dub of the series. Norway In Norway, the series is known as "Lokomotivet Thomas" (Thomas the Engine) or "Thomas og Vennene Hans" (Thomas and His Friends). It has been narrated by Kalle Øby since the eighth season. Trine Lossius Borg narrated seasons one- four. Gro Solemdal narrated the fifth season. Terje Strømdal narrated the sixth season. The first four seasons aired on Boomerang until early 2013 and the thirteenth - fifteenth seasons currently air on TV2 Junior. Voice Cast * Espen Sandvik: Thomas, Henry, Toby, and Spencer * Anders Sundstedt: Percy, Victor, Rocky (Hero of the Rails only), the Knapford Stationmaster, the Mayor of Sodor, and the Bird Watcher * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse: Edward, Gordon, Merrick, Sir Topham Hatt, and Sir Lowham Hatt * Marit Berg: Emily, Mavis, and the Duchess of Boxford * Helge Winther Larsen: James, Hiro, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford, and the Docks Manager * Christoffer Staib: Stanley, Bash (Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only), Dash, Diesel, 'Arry, Diesel 10, Harold, Captain, Cranky, Farmer McColl, a dockyard worker, and the two bakers * Sigbjørn Solheim: Charlie, Whiff, Bash, Dash (Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only), Bert, Bertie, Butch, the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager, and the Maithwaite Stationmaster (A Blooming Mess only) * Lena Meieran: Rosie, Belle, Dowager Hatt, Alicia Botti, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Small Boy, and Bridget Hatt's Friends * Christian Greger Strøm: Ferdinand, Scruff, Salty, Rocky (thirteenth season onwards), Mr. Bubbles, Farmer Trotter, the Maithwaite Stationmaster, and the Railway Coal Inspector * Benedikte Kruse: Lady Hatt, the Teacher, and the Blonde-haired Boy Trivia * Sir Topham Hatt is called "Kontrollsjefen", which means "The Control Chief". Although, in the Classic Series, he was often called "Herr Flossenhatt" which means "Sir Topham Hatt". In the eighth season episode Thomas and the Firework Display, he was called "Den Tykke Kontrolløren" which means "The Fat Controller". * Mr. Percival is often called "Jernbanesjefen" which means "The Railway Chief". In the newer episodes, he is called "Smalsporsjefen", which means "The Narrow Gauge Chief". In Blue Mountain Mystery, he is called "Kontrollassistenten", which means "The Control Assistent". * Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the seventh season, the twelfth season, and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company were never shown in Norway. This meant that the audience would not know who Splatter and Dodge, Fergus, Flora, Hank or Colin were. The eleventh season never aired on television, it was released direct to DVD, except for episodes 19 and 20, which were never released. The last six episodes of the fifth season were never released on VHS or DVD. * For unknown reasons, Calling All Engines! was released before the eighth season, The Great Discovery was released on DVD between the ninth and tenth seasons, Hero of the Rails was released on DVD in the middle of the tenth season, Misty Island Rescue was released during the eleventh season, Day of the Diesels was released at the end of the eleventh season, and Blue Mountain Mystery was released in the middle of the thirteenth season. * 'Arry is called "Harry". * The opening titles in the Classic Series and the New Series credited the UK narrators and not the Norwegian narrator. * During the first six seasons, the narrator read the episode's title. This stopped after the eighth season. Although, in some eleventh season episodes, the narrator says the episode's title because the title card is missing. * Gordon's cathphrase changes between "Oh, so undignified!", "Oh, how nefarious!", and "What a humiliation!" * Since the thirteenth season, Tidmouth Sheds is referred to as "Tidmouth Station". In the fifteenth season, it is sometimes referred to as "Tidmouthstallen" which means "Tidmouth Sheds". * In Trine Lossius Borg's narration, Duke is called the Norwegian word for Duke, "Hertugen". * Since the thirteenth season, Engine Rollcall is in Norwegian. * Bash and Dash are called "Krutt" and "Futt". * Mr. Bubbles is called "Herr Boblemann", which means "Mr. Bubbleman". * When the Fat Controller's name is used, they do not say "Bertram", they say "Topham". * Kuffy the Clown is called "Klovnen Krølle", which means "Curly the Clown". * Captain is called "Skipper". * Whiff is called "Piff", which is a Norwegian word for the chuffing sound that steam engines make. * Ol' Wheezy is called "Gamle Snøfte", which means "Old Snorty". * Hee-Haw is called "Hiv-og-Ho", which means "Heave-and-Ho". * The Shake Shake Bridge is called "Vaklebrua" or "Vinglebrua" which means "the Wobble Bridge". * Henrietta is called "Henriette" from the eleventh season onwards. * The eleventh season episodes use the eighth - tenth season opening, end credits, and Engine Rollcall. The fourteenth and fifteenth season episodes use the thirteenth season Engine Rollcall. * Scruff is called "Rusk". * Like in the UK and US, the fifteenth season aired before Day of the Diesels, barring the last three episodes. * Since the fifteenth season, Arlesdale End is called "Arlesdale Station". * Bash and Dash often switch voices. * Dart's catchphrase is "Digre Dieseler" which means "Giant Diesels". * For unknown reasons, the last three episodes of the fifteenth season aired five months later than the rest of the season when it first aired. * In the fifteenth season, Den is called "Drift" and Dart is called "Dag". * The thirteenth season episodes on television have title cards, but on the DVDs the title cards are removed and the narrator reads the episode's title. * The first five seasons aired on NRK1 until 2005. TV2 started broadcasting in 2006 starting with the sixth season. In fall 2014, the series was made available to RiksTV (season 1-4 + 8-9) and CMORE play (season 1-4) users. Some of these episodes were redubbed because they did not have any digital copies of the Norwegian narration. In these narrations, Peter Sam is referred to as "Sir Peter", like he is in the Danish narration. * Old Slow Coach is known as "The Old Snail". Poland ]] In Poland, the series is known as "Tomek i Przyjaciele". Voice Cast Since the thirteenth season, there has been a voice cast: * Stefan Knothe: the narrator * Janusz Zadura: Thomas * Wojciech Chorąży: Edward and Mr. Percival * Cezary Kwieciński: Henry and Captain * Sławomir Pacek: Gordon and Farmer McColl * Waldemar Barwiński: James, Stafford and Harold * Grzegorz Drojewski: Percy * Mieczysław Morański: Toby and the Duke of Boxford * Piotr Warszawski: Duck and Stephen * Piotr Bajtlik: Oliver * Joanna Pach: Emily and the Blond-haired Boy * Marek Robaczewski: Spencer and Farmer Trotter * Paweł Galia: Spencer (Creaky Cranky and O the Indignity only), Diesel (thirteenth season only), Norman, the Mayor of Sodor (The Lion of Sodor only), and the Bird Watcher * Justyna Bojczuk: Rosie and Bridget Hatt * Janusz Wituch: Hiro and Diesel (Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Paweł Szczesny: Victor * Leszek Zduń: Charlie (thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) and Bash * Klaudiusz Kaufmann: Dash and Cranky * Jarosław Boberek: Ferdinand, Winston, the Mayor of Sodor (sixteenth season onwards), the Railway Inspector, and the Island Inspector * Jarosław Domin: Scruff, Luke (eighteenth season onwards), Salty (Misty Island Rescue only) Rocky, Mr. Bubbles and the Grumpy Passenger * Artur Pontek: Whiff, Charlie (eighteenth season onwards), Rheneas (eighteenth season onwards) Jack, Kevin, and Stephen Hatt * Dariusz Błażejewski: Connor and Paxton * Anna Gajewska: Belle and Millie * Zuzanna Galia: Mavis and Annie (Tale of the Brave only) * Dariusz Odija: Diesel 10 * Zbigniew Konopka: Salty (fourteenth season onwards) and Butch * Piotr Bąk - Den * Jan Kulczycki: Dart, Sir Handel, and the Welsh Bird Watcher * Jacek Król: Skarloey, Flynn, and Reg * Bartosz Martyna: Charlie (seventeenth season only) and Rheneas (Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Marek Bocianiak: Bill and Peter Sam * Krzysztof Szczerbiński: Duncan and Rusty (Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Józef Mika: Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Mikołaj Klimek: Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Lowham Hatt * Ewa Serwa: Caitlin, Clarabel, Lady Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Alicia Botti, the Teacher, and the Laundry Lady * Krystyna Kozanecka: Annie (Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) and Bertie (fifteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Paweł Ciołkosz : Toad * Miłogost Reczek: Owen, Porter, and Sir Robert Norramby * Grzegorz Kwiecień: Timothy and Sidney * Łukasz Talik: Gator * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz: Marion * Anna Apostolakis: Dowager Hatt (eighteenth season onwards) and the Lady with the Big Hat Character Names * Thomas - Tomek * Edward - Edek * Henry - Henio * Gordon - Gabryś * James - Kuba * Percy - Piotruś (Piotrek) * Toby - Tobik * Duck - Kaczor (Kaczorek) * Donald and Douglas - Donald i Darek * Oliver - Olek * Emily - Emilka * Stepney - Stefcio (Sebcio) * Bill and Ben - Wiluś i Benio * Murdoch - Marcin * Spencer - Szymek * Arthur - Artur * Harvey - Hubcio (Hipek) * Lady - Dama * Fergus - Franek * Molly - Mela * Neville - Nikuś * Rosie - Rózia (Różyczka) * Whiff - Węch (Fetorek) * Billy - Wojtuś * Stanley - Staś * Hiro - Hirek * Victor - Wiktor * Charlie - Karol * Bash and Dash - Szast i Prast * Ferdinand - Ferdynand * Scruff - Zgniotek * Belle - Basia * Caitlin - Kinga * Connor - Kacper * Timothy - Tymek * Daisy - Dorotka * BoCo - Boguś * Mavis - Marta * 'Arry and Bert - Arek i Bartek * Salty - Sylwek * Dennis - Denis * Den - Trach * Dart - Ciach * Paxton - Paweł * Norman - Norman * Stephen - Sławek * Skarloey - Sławek * Rheneas - Radek * Sir Handel - Pan Handel * Peter Sam - Piotruś Sam * Rusty - Rudik * Duncan - Damian * Duke - Książę * Freddie - Frycek * Mighty Mac - Mocny Maciek * Smudger - Smarek * Bertram - Bertold * Luke - Łukasz * Millie - Miłka * Annie and Clarabel - Ania i Klara * Henrietta - Hania * Troublesome Trucks- Nieznośne Wagony * The Spiteful Brakevan - Złośliwy Wagon Służbowy * Toad - Anatol * Scruffey - Szmerek * Old Slow Coach - Stary Wolny Wagon * Hector - Hektor * Rocky - Kamuś * Marion - Marianka * Bertie - Bercia * Terence - Tymcio * Trevor - Tadek * Bulgy - Bolek * Caroline - Karolcia * George - Jurek * Butch - Bogdan * Thumper - Kolos * Elizabeth - Ela * Jeremy - Jeremiasz * Jack - Jacek * Alfie - Alf * Max and Monty - Maks i Mateusz * Byron - Baron * Kelly - Kamilek * Ned - Nikodem * Isobella - Izabela * Madge - Madzia * Kevin - Kamil * Cranky - Karolek * Harold - Harold * Jeremy - Jeremiasz (Jarek) * Tiger Moth - Ćma * Bulstrode - Byczek * Captain - Kapitan * Ol' Wheezy - Stary Kręciołek * Hee-Haw - Siłacz * Reg - Jaś * Sir Topham Hatt - Pan Szyneczka * Lady Hatt - Pani Szyneczka * Dowager Hatt - Pelagia Szyneczka * Stephen Hatt - Stefcio Szyneczka * Bridget Hatt - Brydzia Szyneczka * Sir Lowham Hatt - Ludwik Szyneczka * Mr. Percival - Pan Patyczek * Mrs. Percival - Pani Patyczek * Miss Jenny - Pani Joasia * Farmer McColl - Gospodarz Maciej * Farmer Trotter - Gospodarz Troter * Alicia Botti - Alicja Botti * Mr. Bubbles - Pan Bańka * Jem Cole - Jurek Kowal * Mrs. Kyndley - Pani Kijanka * Tom Tipper - Listonosz Tobiasz * The Refreshment Lady - Pani Ekspedientka * Nancy - Natalka * Old Bailey - Stary Bernard Trivia * Season 12, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company were never released in Poland. * The series logo was not translated into Polish until Season 14. * The opening credits in the New Series onwards credits Michael Angelis and Mark Moraghan even though it was redubbed. * Currently, Stefan Knothe ties with Dutch narrator Erik de Zwart, Welsh narrator John Ogwen. and Israeli narrator Simcha Barbiro as the longest serving narrator for a non-English dub of the series. Portugal In Portugal, the series is known as "Thomas o Trem Azul" and is narrated by Pierre Borsan. Character Names *Mighty Mac - Big Mac Romania In Romania, the series is known as "Locomotiva Thomas și prietenii săi". The show was first broadcasted in 2006 on MiniMax TV Romania, starting with the eighth season, followed up by Calling All Engines! in 2007 and the ninth season in 2008, all narrated by Daniel Vulcu. Also, in 2007, HIT Entertainment's JimJam TV channel, started airing the show. JimJam TV Romania is currently broadcasting the first-eleventh seasons, Calling all Engines!, and The Great Discovery. All of the classic seasons are in restored format, except for season 3 which only has the restored intro and credits. In 2010, MiniMax TV Romania started airing the CGI series, as well as all the CGI specials. Trivia * Ringo Starr, Michael Angelis, Pierce Brosnan (for The Great Discovery), Michael Brandon (for Calling all Engines!) and Mark Moraghan are credited as the narrators in the openings even though everything was redubbed. * Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company series and the twelfth season have not been broadcasted yet. Russia In Russia, the series is known as "Томас и друзья" and was first dubbed into Russian in 1995. It was narrated by Alexei Borzunov from the first-fifteenth seasons. From the fifth season onwards, the Russian version was shown in Ukraine. Character Names * Thomas - Томас * Edward - Эдвард * Henry - Генри * Gordon - Гордон * James - Джеймс * Percy - Перси * Toby - Тоби * Emily - Эмили * Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller - Большой начальник/Толстяк-инспектор Trivia *The Russian Narration of the Classic and New Series credits Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis as the narrators, even though it was redubbed. *Ever since Season 17, the narrator has read out each episode's writer along with its title. Scotland In Scottish Gaelic, the series is called "Tomas is a Threud" and is narrated by Ian MacAmhlaigh. It is often shown on BBC Alba. Character Names * Thomas - Tòmas * Edward - Eideard * James - Seumas * Percy - Pearsaidh * Toby - Tobaidh * Emily - Oighrig * Diesel - Dìosail * Duncan - Dhonnchadh * The Fat Controller - Riaghladair Reamhair (The Fat Ruler) * Farmer McColl - Farmer MacColla Trivia * The narrator did not read the episode's titles from the point that Season 9 was released. * To date, only the eighth season and the ninth season have been translated into Gaelic. Slovenia In Slovenia, the show is known as "Lokomotivček Tomaž in prijatelji" and is narrated by Vladimir Jurc. Character Names * Thomas - Tomaž * Edward - Edvard * Henry - Henrik * Gordon - Gorazd * James - Jakob/Janez * Percy - Poldi * Toby - Tobi * Duck - Cene * Donald - Gašper * Douglas - Grega * Oliver - Oliver * Emily - Ema/Emili * Stepney - Gustek * Mavis - Manca/Maja * BoCo - Boko * Bill - Jan * Ben - Žan * Diesel - Dizel * Rosie - Roza * Jack - Jaka * Alfie - Alfi * Byron - Bine * Bertie - Berti * Elizabeth - Elizabella * Arthur - Tone * Stanley - Stanko * Skarloey - Alfonz * Rheneas - Rudolf * Sir Handel - Silvester * Peter Sam - Peterček * Rusty - Zlatko * Duke - Grof * Bertram - Bernard * Salty - Slavko * Daisy - Suzi * Hiro - Hinko * Victor - Viktor * Kevin - Kevin * Harold - Dolfe * Arry - Artur * Bert - Bert * Diesel 10 - Dizel 10 * Molly - Mimi * Madge - Magda * Spencer - Štefan * Harvey - Zdene * Trevor - Brane * Whiff - Vine * Scruff - Robi * Bash - Bine * Dash - Tine * Ferdinand - Ferdinand * Luke - Luka * Lady - Dama * Belle - Beti Trivia * The seventh-twelfth seasons did not air, but the names of the characters introduced in those seasons can be found in magazines. Spain In Spain, the series is known as "Thomas y sus Amigos". It is narrated by Salomé Larrucea while Roberto Cuadrado does the voices. Sweden In Sweden, the series is known as "Thomas och Vännerna". It has been narrated by Håkan Mohede, Louise Raeder and Claes Ljungmark. It is shown on TV4. Character Names * Mighty Mac - Strong Adolf * Bulgy - Butter * The Fat Controller - Chefen (chief) * Peter Sam - Sir Peter * Salty - Saltis Location Names * Sodor - Rälsö Trivia * The Swedish dub of Season 1 credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was redubbed. Taiwan In Taiwan, the series is known as "湯瑪士小火車". The series is shown being redubbed into Mandarin. Location Names * Sodor - 多多島(Dou Dou Daw) Trivia * The fourth season's narrator is credited as George Carlin, the fifth season with Alec Baldwin, and the sixth season onwards by Michael Angelis, even though the series was redubbed. Thailand In Thailand, the series is known as โทมัสและเพื่อน. Turkey In Turkey, the series is known as "Thomas ve Arkadaşları". Trivia * The Turkish dub of the CGI series credits Michael Angelis as the narrator, even though it is redubbed. Ukraine In Ukraine, the series is known as "Паровоз Томас та його друзі" and was narrated by lector Mykola Koziy (Микола Козій) with the translations done by Oleksa Nehrebeckyj. The narration uses a voice over method, as the Ukranian voice track is layered over the original English track, a common practice in Eastern Europe. Seasons one-four seem to be the only seasons done for the Ukrainian market as the Russian language is still a large part of the Ukrainian culture. The Ukranian dub only ever aired from 1997-1998, and was never re-aired afterwards. Trivia * The Ukrainian dubs of seasons one-two have Ringo Starr's voice in the background, season three has George Carlin's voice in the first thirteen episodes, and the last thirteen episodes and season four have Michael Angelis' voice. * It is unknown if Thomas and Gordon, Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express, Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing, Percy Runs Away, Coal, Dirty Work, A Close Shave, and Wrong Road were ever dubbed into Ukrainian. Vietnam In Vietnam, the series is known as "Thomas và những người bạn". Wales In Wales, the series is called "Tomos a'i Ffrindiau" and is narrated by John Ogwen. It is often broadcast on Cyw. Character Names * Thomas - Tomos * Henry - Henri * James - Jêms * Percy - Pyrsi/Persi/Perci * Toby - Tobi * Duck - Dyc * Emily - Emili * Oliver - Olifer * Diesel - Disl * Bill - Bil * Mavis - Mefis * 'Arry - Harri * Rosie - Rosi * Charlie - Charli * Scruff - Sgryff * Skarloey - Sgarloi * Rheneas - Rhinias/Rheinas * Bertie - Berti * Trevor - Trefor * Bulgy - Bwlgi * Elizabeth - Elisabeth * Jack - Jac * Alfie- Alfi * Cranky - Caradog/Cranci * Jeremy - Jeremi * Ol' Wheezy - Wheezy * Hee-Haw - Hee-Hoh * The Fat Controller - Y Rheolwr Tew * Lady Hatt - Foneddiges Hatt * Alicia Botti - Alyssia Bottie * Farmer McColl - Mr. McCall * Farmer Trotter - Mr. Trotter Trivia * The first eight episodes of the fourteenth season used the thirteenth season's version of the Engine Roll Call. * Currently, John Ogwen ties with Dutch narrator Erik de Zwart, Polish narrator Stefan Knothe and Israeli narrator Simcha Barbiro as the longest serving narrator for a non-English dub of the series. * During the thirteenth and fourteenth seasons, uncredited voice actors performed the voices of the characters. * Unusually, the Welsh dub is the only known version of the show to translate all of the signs within the episodes. Category:Television Series